


pain

by gamux



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamux/pseuds/gamux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's going to be a long night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pain

“Sjin…"

"... Sjin, come on…”

“… can’t… to me, buddy…”

“… don’t know… without you…”

He’s aware of the cold surrounding him, leeching what little warmth the arms encircling his exposed chest provide. He’s aware of the weak light filtering in through a hole in the roof. He’s aware of the rain pouring in, turning the ground to sludge. He’s aware of the taste of blood, the pounding in his head, the dull throb of pain in his side that returns with angry vengeance as he shifts. He gives a groan at that, feels the arms tense and tighten themselves around his broken frame a little more.

“…Sjin?”

The voice is quiet, unsure. It seems unnatural.

He shifts some more, readjusting himself so he can see his companion’s face. Barely visible, though inches from his own, he can see the bloodshot eyes, the drained colour, the few stray tears still making their way down his cheeks.

“Hey, Sips…”

His own voice is cracked and slow, throat aching with every syllable.

The other inhales sharply and attempts to say something, but the words die before they are given life and all that comes out is strangled sound.

He tries to shift again, but his limbs refuse to cooperate and pain shoots up and down his spine with every movement. A pair of shaky hands still him to a comfortable position.

“Don’t move, Sjin… You- You need to rest up, okay?”

He frowns, not recalling a time before when his friend sounded so… scared… worried… vulnerable. Then he gives what he hopes is a reassuring smile.

“S-Sure. Okay.”

His friend takes another shaky breath. No more words are exchanged for a while, the gentle hum of the rain and the steady rhythm of their breathing creating a pleasant silence.

“…What happened?”

He feels the other tense slightly.

“Cr-Creeper.”

He manages, eventually.

“It… It came out of nowhere. You had your back turned, and I…”

He swallows, steadying his nerves.

“…I wasn’t quick enough to save you.”

It’s an ominous whisper. He can sense the guilt.

“It’s okay, Sips… I’ll survive…”

Another strangled sound. Something wet lands on his shoulder. The tears have started again.

“No! It’s not… It’s not okay!”

He can no longer keep the fury out of voice. His attempt at keeping quiet to avoid detection only makes it sound more menacing.

“I was right there… I could’ve saved you… I could’ve…”

He swallows once more, but his nerves of steel have corroded and his voice cracks when he speaks again.

“I was too slow… It exploded, right behind you…”

The arms squeeze tighter, and he briefly wonders if it’s to make sure he’s still really there.

“You were knocked into a tree and were out like a light. A zombie tried to make an easy meal of you but I kicked its ass all the way back to the dark ages. I tried to help you, I-I really did… There was so much blood and…”

He presses a finger against the other’s lips.

“It’s not your fault, Sips.”

A protesting noise is made, but he is silenced again.

“It’s okay. I’ll be fine in the morning.”

Ignoring the fire spreading through his lower back, he lifts an arm, wiping away the salty tears. A cold hand is placed over his. He leans in, and kisses him.

His affections are hesitantly returned. His effort is weak at best, but the action lends him strength. When they break apart, his companion’s forehead rests on his shoulder.

“…I love you, Sjin.”

It’s a whisper, but his voice is strong.

“…I love you, too.”

He finds the other’s hand in the darkness and laces their fingers together. They share a pained smile.

It’s going to be a long night.


End file.
